Super-Apes
The Red Ghost's "Super-Apes" were actually two great apes and a monkey who gained unusual powers through exposure to cosmic radiation. The three "Super-Apes" have repeatedly demonstrated unusually high intelligence (although certainly not equal to that of a normal adult human being) and appear capable of understanding relatively complex verbal commands. It is unclear whether their high level of intelligence is innate, or whether it was the result of genetic manipulation or mutation by cosmic radiation. These three anthropoids were owned by Ivan Kragoff, the Russian criminal scientist known as the Red Ghost. Years ago Kragoff impressed the Soviet government with this theories about the mutagenic effects of cosmic radiation based on his studies of the Fantastic Four, American adventurers who had gained superhuman powers through this means. Kragoff proposed that lie and a team of anthropoids he had trained be sent in a spacecraft of his own design into Earth orbit. Kragoff and the anthropoids would thus be exposed to cosmic radiation in a means he believed would endow them with super-normal abilities. Kragoff's superiors approved his project proposal. Of course, ordinarily, the probability is that exposure to such high levels of cosmic radiation would either kill a human being, ape, or monkey, or would induce cancer, radiation disease, or harmful mutations. It may be speculated that Kragoff had also done advanced research in genetics, and that he manipulated the genetic structure of his anthropoids and perhaps of himself as well so as to ensure that benevolent mutations would occur, even if he did not know exactly what form they might take. Possibly Kragoff even discovered the genes implanted in humanity's ancestors by the alien Celestials that enabled some human beings to develop superhuman abilities in later centuries, and Kragoff managed to implant such genes in his three anthropoids. Kragoff's superiors were unaware that Kragoff scheduled his flight into space to coincide with a space-shot to the moon by the Fantastic Four's Reed Richards, whose brilliance Kragoff envied. Kragoff hoped to meet Richards on the moon and utilize whatever superhuman powers tie himself my have gained to defeat and humiliate him in battle. Both Kragoff and Richards launched their flights into space. Kragoff's ship passed through a cosmic radiation storm similar to the one that had given the Fantastic Four their superhuman powers. Kragoff thus acquired the ability to become intangible at will, and his three anthropoids gained their super-simian powers. On the moon Kragoff, who now called himself the Red Ghost, battled the Fantastic Four with the help of his super-apes. Ultimately, however, the Red Ghost was defeated, and his three anthropoids turned against him. Subsequently, however, Kragoff regained the loyalty of the three simians and they fought the Fantastic Four on other occasions. They were among the many menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. Over the years Kragoff sometimes abandoned the use of the three "super-apes." On one occasion the three anthropoids were confiscated by the Soviet government (which now regarded Kragoff as a renegade). At one point Kragoff endowed two other apes with super-simian powers, but they also developed super-normal intelligence and psionic abilities and turned against him. Nevertheless, the Red Ghost always regained or returned to the use of his three "super-apes." Indeed, Miklho, Peotor, and Igor accompanied him on his most recent recorded exploits. Super-Apes *Peotor, is a Orangutan mutated via cosmic rays gained the ability to control either gravity or magnetism. *Igor, is a Baboon mutated via cosmic rays gained the ability to shapeshift and could transform into nearly anything. *Miklho, is a Gorilla mutated via cosmic rays and became super-strong and super-durable. Gallery Super-Apes AEMH.jpg|Super-Apes in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Super-Apes HASH.jpg|Super-Apes in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Super-Apes FF67.jpg|Super-Apes in Fantastic Four. Super-Apes_(Earth-616).jpg Super-Apes 616.jpg Super-Apes 2.jpg Super-Apes 3.jpg Ivan_Kragoff_(Earth-616)_a_mindless_minion_to_the_Super-Apes.jpg Red Ghost's Super Apes - Fall of the Hulks.jpg Ivan Kragoff (Earth-616) from Fall of the Hulks Alpha Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Navigation Category:Animals Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Teams Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Supervillains